Shane Andrews
| birth_place = Jefferson City, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Maryville, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = | debut = December 17, 2002 | retired = }} Shane Andrews (June 6, 1979) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Renegade Wrestling Alliance. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2002) Andrews made his first mainstream promotional debut on the December 17th edition of WWE Velocity in a losing match against WWE superheavyweight Rikishi. National Wrestling Alliance (2006-Present) NWA Smoky Mountain (2006, 2008, 2012-Present) Andrews would be absent from in-ring action for four years. He returned on May 13, 2006 for NWA Smoky Mountain (formerly known as Championship Wrestling Alliance) at CWA Collision Course 2006, in a three-way match won by Menace, against Andrews and Shawn Shultz. 2008 Two years later, Andrews returned to the NWA, during a joint-promotion of NWA and Empire Wrestling Federation at the EWF Independent's Day IV: Revenge Served Cold event, on July 11. In a mixed singles match, Andrews defeated Candice LeRae. 2012 Fours years later, Andrews returned to NWA Smoky Mountain, during its 2012 NWA Smoky Mountain Cup tournament, losing to Shaun Schultz during the first round, on March 30. Five months later, on August 4, the two would wrestle again at NWA Smoky Mountain Fire On The Mountain, during which Andrews defeated Schultz 2013 On September 14, at NWA Smoky Mountain Tradition Rises, Andrews won a four-way elimination match against Joe Black, Matt Conard and The Avenger. On November 20, he went on to defeat Joe Black at NWA Smoky Mountain The Morgan Memorial 2013 - The Fight For Zac. (2014-Present) Andrews would challenge Sigmon for the NWA Mountain Empire Championship on January 4, at NWA Smoky Mountain House Party, in a losing title match. He went on to team with Jeff Connelly to wrestle in a three-way tag match won by The Heatseekers (Jeremy Madrox & Kaden Assad) against The Tate Twins, on February 1, at NWA Smoky Mountain Encore 2014. On March 29, at NWA Smoky Mountain Battle For The Belts, Andrews beat Anthony Henry. During the May 9 edition of NWA Smoky Mountain, Andrews challenged Daniel Mulligan for the NWA Mountain Empire Championship, in another losing effort. Ohio Championship Wrestling (2006-2009) On November 4, 2006, at OCW November Reign, Andrews would team with CM Sigmon, becoming the next team to be known as The Heatseekers. They defeated the team of Canadian Playa and Donovan Daniels. The Heatseekers won their second victory on December 1, at OCW Takedown, against Pat Tanaka and Robbie Race. On January 6, 2007 at OCW New Year's Bash, CM Sigmon and Andrews picked up further success, with a win over Donovan Daniels and Ryan Dookie. The Heatseekers met and defeated The Maddox Brothers (Shaun Maddox & Shayne Maddox) at OCW Fan Appreciation Night, on March 3, for the OCW Tag Team titles. These teams met again at the April 7th edition of OCW, wrestling in a tag team match that ended in a no-contest. A month later, on the May 5th edition of OCW, The Maddox Brothers would win the OCW Tag Team Champion from The Heatseekers in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match. After losing this title match, Sigmon and Andrews parted ways and Andrews went on to team with Xcalibur to challenge The Maddox Brothers for the OCW Tag titles, in a losing effort on the September 1st edition of OCW. On the October 6th edition of OCW, Andrews teamed with J-Rocc and Xcalibur to defeat Sigmon and The Maddox Brothers. Andrews then teamed with only J-Rocc in two-on-two tag team action, to defeat The Maddox Brothers during that same show. On December 8, 2007 at OCW Seasons Beatings, Andrews defeated his former partner Sigmon, winning by disqualification. Andrews would miss almost an entire year before returning to an OCW ring. He did so on November 15 at OCW November Reign, defeating Killer Kurt. His last OCW match was at OCW Fan Appreciation Night, on March 7, 2009, teaming with Sigmon under the team name The House of Cards, to defeat Chance Prophet and Kris Kannon. Universal Championship Wrestling (2006-2007) During the March 6th edition of UCW, Andrews teamed with Shawn Shultz in a losing tag team match against Mike Samples and Phantom. Andrews wrestled his last three UCW matches involving the UCW United States Championship. The first of these title matches was on September 8, 2007 at UCW September Showdown, defeating Ryan Dookie. Andrews went on to defend the championship at UCW October Obstruction, on October 20, defeating Shawn Shultz. He wrestled his final successful title defense on November 10, at UCW Revolution, beating Michael Jablonski. All American Pro Wrestling (2007) At the February 24th edition of AAPW, Andrews teamed with Brandon Walker to wrestling unsuccessfully against The Headliners (Chris Michaels and Shawn Shultz). Showtime Allstar Wrestling (2008) Andrews lost to Shawn Schultz during the September 5th edition of SAW TV. Pro Wrestling Freedom (2013) At PWF Battle In The Burg on September 21, Andrews was defeated by Ryan Dookie. On November 8 at PWF Buckhorn Brawl, Andrews lost to John Noble. Beyond Wrestling (2014) On January 4, at Beyond Wrestling Sleeper Cell, Andrews beats Shawn Schultz. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2014) On the October 1st of OVW TV, Andrews wrestled a dark match, losing to Rump Thump. Renegade Wrestling Alliance (2014) On January 11, Andrews teamed with Scott Sarin to defeat Danny Able and Lucio Deever at RWA Uprising 6. On March 22, at RWA March To Victory 6 Andrews lost to Ryan Mitchell. At RWA Salute To The Troops, on April 19, Andrew defeated James Dean and Scott Sarin in a three-way match for the RWA Cruiserweight Championship. On May 17, at RWA No Retreat 6, Andrews retained the title against Lucio Deever and Nick Estaban. On July 12, at RWA Resurrection 5, Andrews retained the title against Levi Connors. On September 13, Andrews successfully defended the title against Sless Taylor, at RWA Fall Free For All 6. In wrestling *'Finisher moves' :*Frog Splash Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' **OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Sigmon as The Heatseekers *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Randy Royal *'Renegade Wrestling Alliance' **RWA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **RWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Championship Wrestling' **UCW United States Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * MySpace Category:1979 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Kraken Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers